Sirius Black, el mejor de los orgasmos
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Sirius Black, mi profesor de DCAO, dueño de cada uno de los sueños que cada noche me hacen gemir de placer. Causante de que siempre despierte excitada y con ganas continuar en la realidad todo lo que habita en mi mente. -PWP-
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Les traigo este fic que salió de la nada, quizás sea por todo el tiempo libre que tengo, pero en realidad no lo tengo claro todavía. _Sirius/Hermione_ es una de mis parejas favoritas y la primera que llego a mi mente a la hora de escribir.

**Nota #1: **Lo categorizo como un **PWP**, porque en realidad no tiene trama, es solo una escena de sexo y placer entre ellos.

**Nota #2: **Admito que no soy una escritora que se dedica a escribir fic M, no soy muy dominante en la materia, pero aun así me atrevo a publicarlo.

**Disclairmer: J.K. Rowling,** creo los personajes, la trama es de mi imaginación.

* * *

Sirius Black, el mejor de los orgasmos. 

_Sirius Black_, el hombre que domina mis pensamientos. Mas que un encantamiento prohibido, no por el dolor, sino por el placer que puede provocar su voz en mi interior. Su sola presencia activa cada uno de mis más ínfimos deseos, los más ocultos, lo más oscuros…

_Sirius Black,_ mi profesor de DCAO, dueño de cada uno de los sueños que cada noche me hacen gemir de placer. Causante de que siempre despierte excitada y con ganas continuar en la realidad todo lo que habita en mi mente.

_Sirius Black,_ nombre que repito una y otra vez en mi mente hasta llegar estar al límite de la excitación. Lo único que susurro en las penumbras de mi habitación hallándome desnuda. Él…solo _Sirius Black…_permanece en mis pensamientos al momento de acariciarme con maestría el clítoris. _Sirius…Sirius…_jadeo su nombre de manera desenfrenada al llegar al orgasmo.

_Sirius Black_, gemí en su oído la noche que decidí ser valiente y adentrarme en su oficina. Las palabras se sustituyeron por besos, caricias, gritos y gemidos. El lo deseaba…me deseaba…nos deseábamos. Me dejo sobre su escritorio, desnuda, expuesta para él como siempre lo desee. Su ropa desapareció de igual forma.

_Sirius,_ deje escapar su nombre al sentir su lengua jugar en mi coño de manera dominante, fuerte, posesivo. Ese era su juego, sus ojos lo delataron. Continúo sin detenerse hasta que el inevitable orgasmo llego destrozando todo a su paso.

_Sirius…Sirius…_

_Hermione, _logre que mi nombre escapara de sus labios mientras me hacia cargo de devolverle parte del placer que me había regalado. Su polla dentro de mi boca se encontraba cómoda, a la medida. Doblegue su voluntad, lo lleve al cielo con cada chupada. Sus gemidos llenaron el lugar y a mi calentaban a capacidad. Las convulsiones que anticiparon el orgasmo no se hicieron esperar. Exploto en mi interior, trague todo lo que él tenia para mí.

_Sirius…Hermione…Sirius…Hermione…_nuestros nombres, como melodía rítmica, las melodías nuestros gemidos de placer provocado mutuamente. Sus penetraciones cada vez mas profundadas causaban que mi cuerpo vibrara. Mis pensamientos racionales habían desaparecido totalmente, excepto uno…

_Sirius Black, _lo único que habito mi mente, cuerpo y alma al llegar al mejor de los orgasmos.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Se los dejo a su discreción. Sus comentarios y/u opiniones son importante para mi, siempre los tomo muy enserio dado que me ayudan para continuar mejorando. Si tienen algo que decir pueden dejar un **Review. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
~Tenchi~**


	2. Lo que Sirius Black le hace sentir

¡Saludos! ¿Recuerdan esta historia? Gracias a sus peticiones aquí les traigo un Segundo capitulo. También les agradezco a las personas que dejaron **Reviews** en la primera parte, las que agregaron la historia en **Favoritos.** Todo ese conjunto de cosas me han animado a continuar escribiendo.

Ahora bien, la razón principal de este nuevo capítulo es: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Cecii! **

¡Espero que en este día especial todo salga perfecto! Esta es mi manera de agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, ya sabes ni la distancia impedirá que te felicite en tu **Día**. _Hermana del alma sabes todo lo que significas para mí. _

_-De una Sly para otra Sly con todo el corazón.-_

**Nota #1: **Las advertencias del fic no han cambiado en absoluto. Si leyeron la primera parte ya tienen el conocimiento. Para los que no, este es un fic **PWP**. Una simple escena de placer entre Sirius & Hermione. El único cambio que ha sufrido como tal, es en la estructura como está escrito el fic. En ese punto no se asemeja en nada a la parte anterior. Es algo diferente que espero que disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**, el resto le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Lo que Sirius Black le hace sentir.

_Las paredes, las escaleras, la cocina más todo lo que habita en ella, el baño…_

Todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa han sido testigos de todas las veces, formas y maneras que Hermione y Sirius Black han hecho el amor.

Si, _Sirius Black_, el mejor de los amantes.

El más poderoso.

El único con la capacidad de hacer que se retuerza de placer con cada estocada.

El que la eleva hasta un cielo frio y vacío para luego dejarla caer en el más caliente y torturador de los infiernos…

"_No te detengas"_ Las palabras flotaron por toda la sala. La orden fue rápidamente cumplida por su implacable lengua que vagaba por en el interior de Hermione.

_Maravilloso._

_Exquisito._

_Sirius Black_, maestro por excelencia. Amante por vocación.

Si bien es cierto que su boca estaba muy ocupada, eso no le impidió posar sus manos sobre los pechos de Hermione provocándole mas placer. Acaricia el derecho, pellizca el izquierdo. Una maldita combinación de placer que la deja en total aturdimiento.

Imposible evitar la llegada del orgasmo. Se retuerce de placer sobre el sillón de cuero, todo pegajoso debido al sudor sus cuerpos.

_Sirius Black_, hombre de ojos llenos de lujuria por cumplir con su cometido, llevarla a otro gran orgasmo.

Todavía no es tiempo del final. _Sirius_ desea más…ambos necesitan mucho más. Arrodillados en el sillón, el rostro de la morena contra la pared, _Sirius_ besa con pasión cada parte de la espalda de Hermione…

_Un digito que la hace gemir._

_Dos dígitos que la hacen gritar._

_Tres dígitos que la hacen maldecir de tanto placer._

_Sirius Black_, quien sabe cómo lograr que se excedan los limites.

"_Ahhhh"_ Un solo digito.

El mejor de todos, su miembro. El único que la llena total y completamente. El causante de las respiraciones agitadas. Quien impone el ritmo perfecto para cada estocada. El único capaz de tocar ese botón mágico que activa el placer. El que une ambos cuerpos como uno solo. El más grande…

El que acaba de explotar dejándolos sin aire, pero llenos a la vez.

Hermione recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius. Se les nota el agotamiento, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, pero satisfecho de lo que ambos cuando se complementan pueden lograr.

"_Hermione"_ susurro casi inaudible que le penetra hasta lo más profundo. Le hace sentir que hay algo más allá que el placer producido por el sexo.

_Ella lo sabe._

_Lo siente._

Este es el medio tiempo, el momento de los besos y las caricias; de todos los simples detalles que quedan excluidos de sus rutinas de placer. Son estos instantes en los que se conocen realmente con la ayuda de sus labios intercambiando el oxígeno que necesitan para sobrevivir. Es otro nivel que nada tiene que ver con las fantasías de tener sexo en una oficina, sobre la mesa de una cocina, o en las escaleras de la casa en la madrugada. Esto tiene que ver con sentimientos, lo que siente una mujer por un hombre, lo que ese hombre obtiene de la mujer amada.

Por gravedad o cansancio, realmente ambas, el cuerpo de Sirius cae desplomado sobre el sillón de cuero, hasta ahora el último testigo de su pasión. Hermione solo se dedica a observar su rostro lleno de sudor, su pecho aun agitado, su abdomen….

Detiene sus ojos justo ahí…en su miembro.

Sin poder contener sus deseos y como si no hubiera obtenido ya suficiente; comienza a acariciar el miembro de Sirius. No requirió de muchos esfuerzos para lograr que se pusiera duro nuevamente.

_Jodidamente perfecto._

Hermione se acomoda sobre Sirius penetrándose a la primera. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado para tener que esperar. Cada movimiento de su parte es conciso e inigualable. Su objetico principal, lograr que Sirius enloquezca de placer.

Lo está logrando; cada gemido que escapa de la boca de su amante le calienta su interior de tal manera que piensa que quizás no logre soportarlo. Sin embargo algo que Hermione ha aprendido de sus encuentros con su profesor es a como prolongar lo más posible el orgasmo. Es por decirlo de alguna forma, su materia preferida por excelencia.

"_!H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e!"_ Un gemido desgarrador escapa de la boca de Sirius, lo que confirma que la tortura es efectiva.

Desesperado por no tener el control, Sirius toma a Hermione por los brazos y pega completamente a su cuerpo. Acelera el ritmo porque es lo justo, lo que necesita y lo que desea. Es como si el león que lleva por dentro no pudiera soportar las ganas de devorar a la presa que tiene cerca, en este caso Hermione.

_Por primera vez se funden en un mar de caricias, besos, gemidos y miles de incoherencias que se disparan a causa de la excitación. Hasta que quedan atrapados nuevamente en los brazos del orgasmo. _

Rendidos y agotados después de todo el trabajo realizado.

Complacidos y orgullosos por todas y cada una de las maneras que se dieron felicidad.

_Solo que…_

Hermione no cree ser capaz de descansar como se lo merece si Sirius no detiene ese maldito dedo que está excitándola nuevamente…

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Misión cumplida hermana! Luego de grandes cambios en el contenido de la historia, me siento 98% complacida con el desenlace de la historia. Espero que cada una de las personas que han llegado hasta el final se sientan complacidas por el resultado. El primero y este son completamente diferentes.

Mis disculpas si no les gusto el cambio que hubo, aunque tampoco prometí hacerlos de la misma manera. Son comentarios y/u opiniones son muy importantes para mí, cualquier cosa que desean dejarme saber solo tienen que dejar **Reviews.**

Antes de despedirme, les quiero confirmar que **SÍ** habrá una segunda parte de mi fic **"Humedades"** a petición de **ILSly** y el resto del **Club Slytherin**.

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
-Tenchi-**


End file.
